


Pretty Lads and a Pretty Sea

by Superwhaaaaat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Drowning, M/M, Mermaids, Pirates, the sea, tw: drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhaaaaat/pseuds/Superwhaaaaat
Summary: Sugawara Koushi is too pretty for his own good.





	

Sugawara Koushi knew that he was pretty, but never this pretty. 

 

As he looked down into the deep blue sea, legs tied and hanging over the side of the ship, he suddenly felt a thousand times more respect for Oikawa than ever before. How he did this yesterday without crumbling into hysterics, Suga didn’t know. It was keeping all of the happy memories Suga had to keep him from screaming and crying like a madman. 

 

The crew had had some bad luck lately. Really bad luck, but it was just all the turn of the tide, right? Until someone had started a riot, claiming that the “pretty men on this ship were just as bad as those goddamn women!” and decided that they would have to be thrown off. One a day until their luck gets better.

 

First Akaashi, then Oikawa. Suga today. Kageyama tomorrow. Sugawara hoped for everyone’s sake that his death stops whatever bad luck train this ship was on. 

 

* * *

 

Everyone around him was screaming, laughing, and having a grand ol’ ball. Except for Kageyama, of course, and Suga shot him a small smile. It was nighttime, and the stars lit up the sky along with the few lanterns the ship had. One would say Suga’s smile lit up part of the sky. Someone had a pipe on the end of the bow. He had told Ukai to stop that bad habit, that darned old man. It’d kill him one of these days. The wind blew through his hair, and Sugawara closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling. Tears threatened to overwhelm him.

 

“Off with ‘im! Get the pretty lad off!” Someone in the crowd shouted, and Sugawara only felt a large hand push him off the edge before the cold of the deep, blue sea. 

 

The sea was cold. Water shot up his nose and into his mouth, and violated him. The salt stung his eyes, and he closed them. Suga missed the warmth of his bed. The water became colder and Suga missed burning his hand on the candle during the night to put it out. 

 

His ears popped, and Suga shivered. He missed the burning of alcohol down his throat on good nights, and snuggles with Oikawa on the bad ones. 

 

“Hey, hey! I found another one!” 

 

“Shit, man! Daichi, what’er they doing up there!” 

 

The sound of urgent voices, softly muffled, made Sugawara open his eyes again. The salt burned his eyes, and the water blurred his vision, but the last thing he saw was dark, warm brown eyes swimming towards him. 

 

They felt like home. 


End file.
